


Operation: Date

by MichaelMell (GalacticTwink)



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Double Penetration, Fluff, M/M, Multi, Multiple Orgasms, Multiple Partners, Other, Poly Relationship, Polyamorus, Public Humiliation, Semi-Public Sex, Sex, Sex Toys, Threesome, Trans Dave, Vaginal Sex, Vibrators, john has awesome fashion sense
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-28
Updated: 2016-07-28
Packaged: 2018-07-26 20:55:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,834
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7589962
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GalacticTwink/pseuds/MichaelMell
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dave and his boyfriends go out on a date and have an awesome time, with each other and the things they go out to do. And when Karkat has a helpful suggestion, they have even more fun than expected.<br/>(Aka my boyfriend loves this ship and I'm indulging him.)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Operation: Date

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Verdigris (Inspirent)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Inspirent/gifts).



> Avery, I hope you fucking love it

   “Alright, y’all have the game plan down? Or do we need to do it again?”  
    “Dave, this is stupid. We don't need a plan.”  
    “No John, we fucking need a plan.”  
    “See? Karkat agrees with me.” John gives up, looking up onto the table to skim over the ‘game plan’ Dave wrote again. Karkat is giving him pointers and writing things in himself, some things they're trying to put in making John roll his eyes. His boyfriends are ridiculous sometimes, but all the more reason to love them.  
    “John, what do you think?” He looks up at the mention of his name, both Dave and karkat looking at him.  
    “I think it looks pretty good.” The raven nods in approval after reading over the plan. It's too complicated, but everything Dave and karkat plan together is so John will have to make sure it runs smoothly.  
    “Alright, I'm making lunch. Who wants some?” Karkat stands up, leaning over to press a kiss on John's cheek while he's reading and then swing in for Dave's lips when he's not expecting it.  
    “Fuck yeah dude, I'll eat whatever you put on a plate.” Dave does a fist pump, grabbing karkat around the waist and giving him a kiss to make up for the one he wasn't expecting.  
    “John, come pick out my clothes for me.” Dave grabs his boyfriend's wrist, pulling him back into their master bedroom and through into the quite large walk in closet. Three gay men keep their clothes and shoes in there, so it has to have a lot of space for them. And three full body mirrors so they can all get dressed at the same time of course.  
    “Alright, what kind of clothes do you want for the day? Something casual?” John is already looking through Dave's clothes, while his boyfriend pulls off his pyjamas behind him and smelling a few binders to find the cleanest one and pull it down over his head.  
    “Whatever dude, I don't know shit and you know it.” Dave grabs a grey fedora, putting it on and doing a pose in the mirror with it.  
    “Perfect!” John exclaims, grabbing some things out of Dave's closet section and shoving them at the blonde.  
    “Put these on, and keep the hat.” Dave laughs, pulling on the clothes John gave him without looking at them that much. John is the one with fashion sense in this house, and that's an established fact. Dave turns to look in the mirror, once again impressed with his dark haired boyfriend. He's wearing a plaid shirt with mid-length sleeves, and a grey vest overtop that matches the fedora on his head. His jeans are dark blue, with a black leather belt and crisp lines on his thighs like folds but not. And Dave's shades go perfectly with the outfit, almost completing it really; but the highlight of the ensemble is the grey and black striped skinny tie tucked into his vest. It's paired with Dave's favourite pair of converse, the red hightops that go with anything.  
    “You've done it again John, it's fucking brilliant.” The Raven is already digging through Karkat's clothes, pulling out this and that and then putting things back again.  
    “Send Karkat in, would you hun?” He turns around to give Dave a kiss, a pair of pants in each hand that he'd been comparing.  
    “You got it babe.” Dave takes over in the kitchen, sentencing his ginger boyfriend to fashion time with John. And as soon as karkat steps foot in the closet, clothes are being practically thrown at him to put on. And he does, not wanting to question John's fashion sense and get a lecture about how horrible his own is.  
    “John, anyone else would look fucking ridiculous, but you made me look like the hottest shit around.” Karkat turns in the mirror, grinning at his reflection. John outfitted him in a blue and grey plaid button down, with a black leather jacket and pants to match it. Honestly the leather pants would look stupid in any other situation, but karkat looks fucking hot in them; and the whole outfit really. It's matched with black canvas shoes, with red laces to balance out with some colour.  
    “Perfect, go make sure Dave isn't burning down the house please darling.” John is picking his own clothes now, turning around to let karkat give him a kiss on the cheek.  
    “Yeah, I'll make sure the food survives.” Karkat grins, leaving his raven haired boyfriend to dress himself. It's easy, since John definitely knows what he looks good in already.  
    “Perfect.” He does a spin in front of his mirror, satisfied with his attire. John dressed himself in a red and navy patterned plaid shirt that he buttoned up completely aside from the top two and rolled up the sleeves to his elbows. He tucked it into his dark jeans, held up with a black leather belt. And of course, John won't leave the house without his sneakers; in the form of slime green lowtop converses that he just adores. Dave and karkat drew shit on them for John too; one has the ghostbusters logo and the other one has a shitty comic about Nick Cage and John loves them.  
    “Hey you guys, is lunch ready?” John comes out to face setting the table while karkat finishes all the grilled cheeses, carrying the plate over and putting two on every plate. John takes drink duty, opening the fridge and grabbing two mountain Dews and one lemonade.  
    “So, are y’all ready for Operation Date to begin after lunch?” Dave gets groans and eye rolls in response, which he takes for yes’s and definitely’s. As soon as they're done they'll head out to start.  
~  
    “Alright, we're here!” Dave has to raise his voice against the music playing in the car as he swings into a parallel parking space, taking his keys out of the ignition and grinning at his boyfriends who are still holding onto their safety handles tightly for their very lives.  
    “Fuck, finally, get me out of this death trap.” Karkat almost falls out of the car, thanking the ground for holding him up and laying on it to show it his gratitude.  
    “Dave, please, never drive again.” John bursts out of the car, fanning his face as though he's about to pass out.  
    “Aw c’mon, y’all’re exaggerating! I'm not that bad!” Dave complains, shoving the car keys in his pocket and adjusting the angle his fedora is facing.  
    “Fuck, fine, come on John let's get going with the asshole driver.” Karkat takes John's hand, grabbing Dave’s as well as they pass him and pulls both up into the fairgrounds. All three of them get one of those wristbands that let you get on everything at the fair, and handfuls of tickets for games.  
    “How many goldfish do you think I can get before the fair closes?” John asks, trying to count how many hours that is in his head.  
    “John, you suck at those games.” Dave glances at his raven haired boyfriend, looking back at the balloon popping game he's playing to nail another balloon with his dart.  
    “John, the goldfish they give out never fucking live long enough.” Karkat adds his opinion, counting how many tickets he needs to play a water squirter game.  
    “Well I'm gonna try anyway!” John declares, marching across to the goldfish game and getting a handful of balls to throw. He misses eleven times, and then another eight times. But on his last ball, John just barely gets it into one of the cups.  
    “I got one, I got one!” He exclaims with excitement, a huge grin on his face as the very unamused looking girl at the booth hands him a plastic bag with a goldfish swimming in it.  
    “Dude, you legit got one?” Dave comes up beside John, resting a hand on the Raven’s hip to look down at the goldfish in his bag.  
    “John, it's just going to die. You already look like you're attached to it, fuck don't take it home.” Karkat takes the bag from John, looking into it at the small fish.  
    “Fuck, I'm getting attached to it.” He shoves it at Dave, avoiding his eyes from the fish so he doesn't start wanting to name it.  
~  
    “I can't believe you got us kicked out Kitkat.” Dave unlocks the car, shaking his head as both his boyfriends pile in with him.  
    “How was I supposed to know that children can't handle the harsh reality of fucking swear words?” Karkat crosses his arms over his chest, pouting at being blamed for something he definitely did.  
    “Dave, don't be so hard on him, it's almost time for dinner anyways!” John is cradling his fish, which he and Dave have officially named Richard.  
    “True, what time do we have those fancy ass reservations?” Dave starts up the car, turning on the headlights just in case since the sun is starting to set already.  
    “Like nine something I think.” Karkat Checks his watch, confirming that it's already eight o’clock and they still need to get back home to change into something more fancy.  
    “Dave, hit it.”  
~  
    “Strider.” John is panting, fixing his tie as he's singing it at five minutes after nine while Karkat and Dave finish getting ready in the car. The man looks John up and down, then back at his book.  
    “Party of three?” He raises an eyebrow, looking up when Dave and Karkat come barrelling through the door still fussing with their suit jackets.  
    “Ah, yes, right this way.” The man sighs, taking three menus from his table and leading the trio back into the very fancy restaurant to their table.  
    “Your waiter will be with you shortly.” They take their menus, opening them up to flip through them.  
    “Don't they have a kids menu? I want mac and cheese.” John frowns, not finding his cheesy dish in the menu.  
    “Hey Dave, how many hugs of apple juice would it take to get you to do something interesting?” Dave glances up at Karkat, a frown tugging at his lips as he thinks about it. That's suspicious, and the blonde doesn't end up answering and instead picks out what he wants to order.  
    “I guess I'll have… The pasta of the night.” John closes his menu, handing it to the waiter and ordering a bottle of wine for the table as well. Because John is the only one that has taste.  
    “I'll have a burger or somethin’” Dave almost throws his menu back at the waiter, ordering a glass of apple juice to go with his.. Burger.  
    “I'll have the special of the night.” Karkat couldn't pick anything, so he didn't want to keep obsessing it over what to choose. The waiter scribbles things down for maybe a minute, tucking the menus under his arm and sets off to the kitchen.  
    “Dave! Did you really just order a burger?” John snorts, pushing up his glasses with his palm after laughing hard enough to knock them down.  
    “Six.” All eyes go to Dave, the number seemingly completely out of context for anything they've been talking about.  
    “It would take six jugs of Apple juice for me to do something interesting.” He clarifies, pushing up his shades which he had refused to take off at the door when the coat people tried to take them. Something in Karkat's eyes sparks, and a grin spreads across his face that starts to make John nervous after a few moments.  
    “Deal.” Karkat holds out his hand, leaning across the table to shake Dave's with that same grin on his face. And Dave takes it, shaking it with a mirrored smile on his face. The excited ginger hands something off to Dave, gesturing for him to take it somewhere else and open it up.  
    “John, catch.” The Raven flinches, grabbing a box looking thing out of the air after Karkat chucks it at him. It looks almost like a controller, with an on/off button and a switch with an up and a down arrow.  
    “Karkat, what is…” John furrows his brows, examining the small controller a bit more closely before he realises what it is exactly.  
    “Oh my god.” His eyes widen, flashing back up at Karkat as his lips part slightly in surprise. Karkat is definitely why they can't have nice things in this relationship.  
    “I'm back my dudes.” Dave strolls back up to the table, Karkat's hands shoving the controller under the table still in John's hands. The waiter brings their food, setting plates down in front of their owners before he leaves then to eat. John can't help himself after a while, setting the controller Karkat had given him on his thigh and pushing the on/off button to switch it on. Dave jumps, eyes darting immediately to Karkat before returning to his food again when nothing is kicked up at all. They all have a stupid conversation about the realistic standards of my little pony, all three chiming in regularly to prove a new point about universes and evolution cycles that would make it possible. So, John tries out the up switch, clicking the arrow two or three times before leaving it be again to watch what happens.  
   “Yeah, well, if they evo-oh..” Dave stops in the middle of a point, eyes going wide and the sound he was on stretching out until he can shut up. He's giving Karkat looks, biting down on his bottom lip and curling one hand around the edge of the table. It takes him a few minutes to let go of the table and keep eating, and another to join back in the conversation.  
    “Oh come on, evolution doesn't work like that!” John laughs at a point Karkat made, laughing until it hitches when something kicks him under the table just before hands grab at his legs. John catches on, placing the controller into Karkat's waiting hands for him to use. And oh man, does he use it. Dave gasps, dropping his fork onto his plate with a clatter. He flat out covers up his mouth with his hand, squeezing his eyes shut.  
    “Oh my god..” He mumbles under his hand, leaning back in his hair and making Karkat grin and nod at John as though to tell him that he just used the toy just how it's supposed to be. The ginger presses a finger to his lips, thinking about something for a moment before finalising whatever he's thinking about. Karkat snaps his fingers, drawing a line in the air from Dave to John and then motioning behind him. This is definitely why they don't have nice things, and why they have the best things. Dave gets it, raising an eyebrow at the ginger and then looking over to John with a shrug. The Raven nods, getting up with a roll of his eyes in Karkat's direction.  
    “Dude, why is it always Karkat?” Dave laughs, pushing open the bathroom door and holding it open for John to walk in behind him.  
    “Maybe he just has that mind, Yknow?” John suggests, checking to make sure the bathroom is empty and the sign to be sure that it isn't scheduled for a cleaning while they're inside.  
    “Sinks or a stall?” John unbuckles his belt, laughing as Dave does the same to expose the lacyiest shit he's ever seen on his blonde boyfriend’s body.  
    “Sinks please, by a full body is there is one.” Dave slides off his shades, folding them up and placing them on the counter so he could see better. There's a full body mirror at the end of the counter, which is quite an appealing spot that his eyes catch.  
    “Sounds awesome, c’mere.” John beckons Dave over to him first checking out the other male.  
    “Actually, I think I should help you out with something first Dave; it looks like you couldn't put this in right.” The Raven kneels in front of Dave, pulling the pure lace panties halfway down his thighs and picking a small vibratior up out of them.  
    “It doesn't go in there, it goes…” He finds Dave's entrance with his finger first sliding one in as he waits a moment for Karkat to reach some count down he's doing and kick the rather sticky toy up a few more notches. When the vibration gets stronger, much stronger, John slides it up against Dave as slow as he can drawing muffled sounds from the blonde who is covering his mouth with both hands. His thighs start to shake, knees tilting inward as the toy is drug along Dave's clit until John can feel muscle begin to tighten around his finger. As soon as he can feel that, the toy is moved from where it was quickly to plunge inside Dave as John pulls his finger out to make room.  
    “John, oh my gosh-” Dave uncovers his mouth to grab onto John's shoulders, legs feeling like they consist mostly of jelly instead of actual flesh and bones.  
    “There, doesn't that feel better?” John grins, standing up and swinging Dave around. To look at the mirror over the sinks. He was going to make a joke, but the blonde in his arms has completely dissolved into a red faced mess without the control to keep in the noises and moans that are spilling out of his lips.  
    “That must be a damn good vibe, remind me to ask Karkat what kind it is later.” John takes Dave another step forward and let's him lean up against the counter, bending over at the waist over the marble while John digs a bottle and a condom out of his pocket which he should've done before he took off his pants. He looks up when Dave tries to say something, cum dripping out from the sides of the panties that John had pulled back up on him.  
    “Aww, you're having all the fun without me Dave. I'll have to jump in now before you burst again, huh?” The Raven grins, breaking the foil wrapping around his condom and pulling it down over his cock before popping open the lid of his pocket sized lube bottle.  
    “You know this part, it shouldn't hurt you too much.” Dave has gotten it up the ass a lot, and really he likes it more than from the front in past experiences. John doesn't use too much lube, pushing one finger into Dave's entrance after just moving the part of his panties that was covering it up.  
    “Oh just~” the blonde can't get out a full sentence to save his life, insistently pushing back instead after being unable to tell John to fuck him.  
    “Jeez, you're so impatient.” John obliges, lubing up and pushing hilt deep into the blonde’s entrance and enjoying the long moan he draws from Dave.  
    “Oh wow, I don't get to go in back often enough.” John groans, rolling his hips into Dave slowly while he holds his hips down in place.  
    “Hey guys, how's it goin’?” Karkat enters with a grin, remote in hand and his thumb pressing down on the up arrow to make sure Dave can't answer. John waves, taking one hand off of Dave's hip to do so.  
    “Listen Karkat, Dave must be in a really good mood tonight!” He pulls his hips back, shoving back inside Dave and making him gasp and scratch at the marble counter he's bent over.  
    “Oh wow, that is pretty good. I don't think he's loud enough though.” Karkat walks over, standing Dave up and having both him and John take a few steps back so he can squeeze up in front of the blonde and start unbuckling his belt and remove his dress pants from the equation.  
    “I'd take out your toy, but you like it so much..” The ginger smiles, his finger finding the up arrow on the remote from where it is on the counter to watch Dave shake as it gets stronger. The blonde is incoherent, eyes half shut and drool dripping out of the corner of his mouth as John takes the opportunity to go harder into him. Karkat reaches around Dave's hips, grabbing onto John's shirt to make sure that he's getting close enough to both of them. Pushing Dave's thighs together tightly, Karkat pushes his cock roughly between them to feel the squeeze around his length without taking either penetrating force out that's already inside the blonde. He's holding onto the gingers shoulders, shallowly trying to thrust down and back at the same time to feel the most of everything on him. John meets Karkat's eyes, sweat glistening on his forehead and a grin on his face, holding up three fingers. Karkat takes that bet, holding up four of his own.  
    “Du-dudes I- oh god~” Dave's fingernails dig into Karkat's shoulders, his whole body quivering in the pleasure rocking his body as he climaxes again. The ginger in front of him reaches out on the counter, kicking up the vibe shoved up inside Dave as far as he can get it before picking up his own motions with a slight up angle to rub the head of his cock up against Dave's quite wet panties to see if he can move the vibe around at all. And apparently he can, drawing long low moans for his ears’ listening delight. But of course, John isn't one to be outdone and tightens his grip on the blonde’s hips to pull them along with his hard thrusts and rub him down against Karkat. They really might have to carry Dave out of the restaurant after they're done, with how much of a moaning blob he's become. John is starting to pick up a little erratically, moving Dave about in a way that makes Karkat raise an eyebrow until he starts to hear the raven breathing.  
    “I'll give you five seconds Egbert.” John looks up, lightly laughing at Karkat who neither he nor Dave can ever keep up with.  
    “I'll last longer than tha-ah~” John spurts, taking any words right out of his mouth to replace them with light moans and little gasps. He leans a hand against the full body mirror, pulling back his hips to tie off his condom and toss it at the nearest trash can. It makes it in, thankfully.  
    “You two are pathetic, honestly.” Now the only one on Dave, karkat flips around their position to press the blonde’s back gain at the counter and thrust up harder between his tightly closed thighs. He finishes himself off, splattering out to where they can only hope no one looks but people clean under the sink counters. And with both his boyfriends panting against the wall, another Dave gush isn't far behind as the blonde nearly falls over with no one holding him up.  
    “Shit-” karkat turns off Dave's vibe, earning an appreciative thumbs up from him while he recovers.  
    “So you guys; ready to go home?” 


End file.
